Truth Or Dare?
by KendrickGirlcrush
Summary: Dantana - Tumblr Anon Prompt: Kurt, Rachel, and Santana Drink and get tipsy at their place, along with Dani. This leads to a game of truth or dare. Semi-Smut :P features drunk Rachel and Kurt


The foursome sat in a tight circle surrounding one of the (many) empty bottles of alcohol. Between the four of them they had polished of quite a bit, Rachel and Kurt getting the worst of it and being completely unable to hold any liquor while Santana and Dani were not as gone but were inebriated enough to consider it… liquid courage?

Rachel spun the bottle between them all and after a few seconds it landed on the newcomer to their little family. Dani groaned slightly, but beamed at the three people before her.

"YAY!" Kurt exclaimed. "Yay for Dani!"

"So, Ms Dani." Rachel said formally, "This is our chance to either get you to divulge your deepest, _darkest _secrets OR we get to make you do whatever the hell we want you to because you took an oath."

"What oath-?" Dani began to protest.

"AAAAAanyway!" Rachel cut her off, "truth or dare?"

"I pick…..dare"

"Yes! I knew it! I SO saw this coming" Kurt cried.

"Okay, Daaaannni" Rachel slurred. "I dare YOU! To take another shot of tequila"

"Oh please Rachel!" Kurt protested "That's childsplay compared to what you had me do!"

"PssssssshhhhH!" Rachel said, pushing her forefinger to Kurt's mouth. "I wasn't finished!" she said angrily before turning back to Dani. "You must take another shot… BUT…you lick the salt off of Santana's neck, do a body shot from her beautiful abundant bosom and take the lime from between her teeth"

Now SHE thought that this was the funniest dare EVER! And Kurt couldn't help but agree… probably due to the fact that they know of their friend's true feelings for the blonde and that this would drive her crazy.

They weren't wrong. Santana was flipping her s**t … on the inside anyway. On the outside she gave her normal look that says 'I'm not afraid of anything' and glanced over to Dani, who was currently collecting her materials to complete the dare.

"If I'm going to do this I'm going to need the ultimate access" she said sliding over to Santana. She then lifted her leg over the brunette's so that she was straddling her and shimmied a little in her lap in order to get comfortable. "There. Much better."

The room had fallen silent from Kurt and Rachel's giggles (the pair were just as anticipated as Santana was to see Dani complete her task).

The brunette flipped her hair and cocked her head to the side, allowing Dani to get to her neck. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath as she felt Dani lick a patch on her bone, then apply the salt. Her lips fell on Santana's skin again, where she sucked the surface for much too long to be considered 'innocent' (mind you, how innocent could a game of truth or dare with drunk teenagers be?)

Dani then shifted her position slightly and moved her lips down to between Santana's breasts, where the cool shot glass had already been placed. Looking up through her eyelashes, she caught the glass between her lips. As she downed the liquid in one fluid motion, the brunette picked up a lime and put it between her teeth, waiting for the inevitable.

When Dani had finished with her shot glass she looked down at Santana, who was slyly rolling the lime between her teeth with an eyebrow raised to say "I dare you".

The blonde smirked and bit her lip slightly before leaning in to meet Santana's lips. Their lips grazed slightly as she sensually bit into the lime. Things got more heated as Dani accidently-on-purpose caught Santana's bottom lip between her teeth and the two girls lost it. Santana pushed up hard and fast onto the other girl's mouth and Dani threw her arms around her neck and pulled away for a mere second only to spit out the lime.

Within seconds their tongues were exploring the other's mouth and their hands were running over the other's contours. They broke away for a second to give a brief look of lust, before hastily scrambling up and running towards Santana's bedroom and letting the door shut behind them with a thud.

"HEY!" Kurt screamed after them "You're ruining the game!"

"Yeah! How do you expect us to play with two people?" Rachel added. "Pffft…gays. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em"

"Hallelujah" Kurt said, leaning back onto the table, before letting a soft giggle escape him, "hey. Hey Rach. RACHEL! Guess what?"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I'm en-GAY-ged!"

And with that, they were both rolling around on the floor, barely able to control their laughter.

XXX

The End! :)


End file.
